Une rencontre pas comme les autres
by Canada's dream
Summary: Quand une colonie discrète et calme se retrouve face à son soit disant frère jumeau hyperactif et insupportable, y a fort à parier que cette rencontre restera dans les mémoires d'au moins une personne. FACE family.


Salut, je suis nouvelle sur ce site et je publie ma première fanfiction alors soyer indulgent. Si jamais elle vous a plus ou non dite le moi, toutes les critiques constructives sont bonne à prendre. Sur ce bonne lecture !

* * *

Un rencontre pas comme les autres

Deux hommes étaient assis sur un banc ne disant rien regardant au loin. Les deux se ressemblaient, les seules différences étaient leurs couleurs de cheveux et leurs caractères ; le premier était un homme se prenant pour un héros et ayant comme ami un alien tandis que l'autre était de nature plus réservée ayant un petit ours blanc sur ces genoux. Mis à part ça, ils se ressemblaient trait pour trait et pour cause ils sont frères. L'un est le Canada et l'autre le grand America.

Ils ne disaient rien, laissant le vent parler à leur place, avant qu'America ne se décide à briser ce silence confortable par une question peu banale.

- Dis Canada ! Te rappelles-tu de notre rencontre ?

- Heu, oui et non, répondit Canada d'une voix faiblarde

- Ha ha ha ! Moi c'est pareil ! C'était y a si longtemps, mon pote !

Ils se mirent à rire, l'un plus fort (mais vous vous doutez de qui je veux parler). Un silence se réinstalla quand une voix familière prit la parole

- Alors laisser moi vous la raconter !

Les deux se retournèrent et virent leur Daddy anglais, j'ai nommée Arthur.

- Allez faites moi une petite place et écoutez moi bien !

Puis Angleterre partit dans un long monologue.

- Angleterre, je t'en pris laisse moi mon petit Canada ! supplia France de toutes ses forces.

- Non ! Tu n'as pas les capacités pour l'avoir et puis c'est moi qui ait gagné, alors dégage ! Hurla Angleterre.

- Alors tu serais prêt à séparer un père de son fils ? Sale monstre ! S'exclama France en pleurant.

- Arrête de pleurer et accepte ton destin avec dignité !

- D'accord, mais laisse-moi au moins le voir de temps en temps ! Tu m'entends et surtout prend bien soin de mon enfant chéri !

Angleterre souffla, il ne pouvait pas refuser, sinon c'était la guerre assurée et il n'avait ni l'envie ni l'argent pour, alors il accepta à contre cœur mais pour le bien de son nouveau protégé.

- D'accord !

- Youpi ! Je passerais la semaine prochaine alors ! Passe lui mon bonjour tous les jours tu entends ? Idiot !

Puis France partit sautillant comme un enfant de quatre ans content d'avoir enfin gagné devant son grand rival de toujours, Angleterre. Une fois France partit, il décida de se présenter cordialement à sa nouvelle colonie, espérant que la cohabitation se ferait bien.

Il frappa a la porte de la chambre ou il se trouvait puis, après avoir entendu un faible « entrez », il pénétra dans la chambre. Il vit un petit garçon vêtu d'une sorte de robe à la française. Il était tellement mignon mais surtout d'une timidité maladive. Quand Angleterre essaya de s'approcher de lui, il se cacha derrière le lit et commença à verser des petites larmes.

- Bah, alors mon bonhomme, tu as peur de moi ? Je ne vais pas te manger ! Fit Arthur tentant de rassurer le petit garçon. Moi, c'est Angleterre et toi ?

Le petit garçon peu rassuré resta derrière son lit et articula des mots.

- Moi c'est Canada ... Où est mon papa ?

- Heu, ton papa est partit en vacances et c'est moi qui vait devoir te garder pour un moment.

À la suite de ces paroles, le petit garçon ne put s'empêcher de pleurer. Angleterre ne sachant plus quoi faire le prit dans ces bras tentant tant bien que mal de le consoler. Canada se laissa faire impuissant à force d'avoir pleurer, puis s'endormit dans ses bras. La grande nation britannique le trouva trop chou et voulut le garder ainsi plus longtemps, mais il dut se résigner de le mettre dans son lit au chaud et de le laisser dormir avant d'en faire de même.

Le lendemain matin, Angleterre se réveilla de bonne heure, déterminé à faire plus ample connaissance avec Canada. Il s'habilla puis se dirigea vers sa chambre constatant qu'il n'était plus dans son lit. Il se demanda alors où il était passé espérant qu'il n'avait pas fugué pour aller voir son cher Papa. Puis il entendit du bruit dans la cuisine, qui le mit sur la piste qu'il y était probablement à la recherche de quelque chose, et d'un pas déterminé, il s'y dirigea . Une fois arrivé il constata le bazar qu'avait provoqué ce petit énergumène.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu cherches ? Gronda gentillement Angleterre.

- Du sirop d'érable.

- Du sirop d'érable ? Désolé, mais je n'en ai pas et tu vas devoir faire sans, petit.

La tête de Canada se figea à l'annonce des paroles de l' anglais. Il n'y avait pas de sirop d'érable ? Quel crime ! Comprenant ce qu'il venait de prononcer, Angleterre rectifia ses paroles :

- Je veux dire que pour l'instant, il n'y en a pas ! Mais dès demain tu en aura, je te le promets !

Le sourire de Canada refit surface, ce qui soulagea Angleterre ayant peur d'avoir déclencher une guerre ! Une fois ça de fait, Angleterre prépara un petit déjeuner à son protégé, puis il lui expliqua le programme de la journée quand il entendit la sonnette.

- Tiens ! Qui ça peut bien être à cette heure là ? Se demanda Angleterre

Il se dirigea vers la porte, suivit d'un Canada qui le collait derrière un peu inquiet, puis il ouvrit la porte et vit son fils aîné, America ! Il fut étonné de sa visite matinale et lui en demanda les raisons.

- America, que fais-tu ici et surtout à cette heure là ?

- On m'a dit que tu avais accueillit un nouveau, alors je suis venu voir si c'était vrai !

La voix d'America était confiante et haut perchée. Tout le monde voyait en lui un énorme potentiel pour devenir une grande puissance.

- Et bien figures-toi que c'est vrai, et tiens je te présente Canada ! Fit-il en lui présentant la petite colonie cachée derrière ses jambes. Canada, voici ton frère America !

Ameria fixa Canada ce qui mit celui-ci mal à l'aise. Même très, très mal à l'aise ! America se rapprocha de lui et puis écarquilla ses yeux, ne croyant pas ce qu'il voyait

- Whaaaa ! On dirait moi mais … en moins bien !

America avait le chic pour dire les choses !

- America, tu pourrais être plus gentil !

Canada ne disait plus rien depuis un moment ne sachant plus quoi dire tellement abasourdit par les propos de la colonie américaine, mais surtout ne croyant pas qu'ils allaient réellement devenir frères ! America prit la main de son nouveau petit frère, puis l'emmena jouer avec lui dans le jardin le contraignant à délaisser entièrement le programme qu'avait prévu leur tuteur.

Une fois la journée passée, les deux garçons arrivèrent couverts de boue dans la cuisine où Angleterre rangeait les courses. Ils devaient sûrement avoir faim, alors il leur prépara des pancakes, spécialité venue tout droit de chez Canada, n'oubliant évidemment pas de mettre sur la table son fameux sirop d'érable !

- C'est quoi ce truc ? Demanda America intrigué.

Angleterre n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Canada commença :

- C'est du sirop d'érable qui vient de mon pays ! Mon papa m'en a fait gouter une fois quand j'étais malade et depuis j'en prends tout le temps ! Tu devrais goûter, c'est délicieux !

America en prit sur un des pancakes et goûta.

- Ouais, c'est bon mais je préfère le chocolat !

Canada fut rassuré de savoir que tout son précieux sirop n'allait être que pour lui !

Angleterre s'amusa de les regarder bien s'entendre et toutes ses peurs s'envolèrent. À vrai dire, il redoutait le moment des présentation, craignant qu'ils ne s'entendent pas ou qu'ils soient jaloux l'un de l'autre mais c'était tout le contraire qui s'était passé ! Le caractère d'America faisait un peu sortir Canada de sa bulle lui permettant d'oublier la tristesse de la veille, et surtout le faisant oublier son papa France pour un moment.

Les jours passèrent, puis les mois, puis les années. France venait rendre visite régulièrement à son Canada chéri, ce qui ne faisait pas plaisir à tout le monde. Les deux colonies passèrent leurs journées à jouer ensembles, ne se quittant plus. Puis ils grandirent et partirent chacun de leur côté.

- Voilà vous savez tout ! Finit Angleterre.

Ils se regardèrent, nostalgiques du passé.

- J'aurais voulu que ces moments durent éternellement ! Reprit Angleterre.

America et Canada ne disaient rien, laissant parler le plus vieux.

- Vous étiez si mignons et adorables ! Vous êtes devenus de bonnes personnes et j'en suis fier !

- Ah, je suis devenu un Héros alors tu peux être fier ! Ha ha ha ha ! Hurla America avant de partir en rigolant de toutes ses forces, laissant Canada et Angleterre seuls.

- Je vais le tuer celui là ! Maugréa l'anglais.

Puis Angleterre suivit America pour encore une fois lui taper dessus devant les yeux amusés de Canada, se souvenant à son tour de toutes les fois où Angleterre disputait America pour avoir encore fait une bêtise. Canada se leva et partit les rejoindre, n'oubliant jamais à quel point lui aussi été fier de ce qu'il était devenu.

_**Fin ~**_


End file.
